every girl has a messed up life
by always-alone-but-never-alone
Summary: Julie knows Ric Flair and HHH, but how? and what happend in her past? NA i'm really bad at summaries and titles so sorry oh i just hurt my hand so the updates are going to come slowly but i will update even if i have to pay someone to type it
1. Chapter 1

ok, jsut so you know my grammer is nicely bad and my spelling isn't any better...the whole cheack over thing ( i can't think of the name right now) is puting me to sleep. but plwzzzzz give me a chance...maybe help me out...

I dont own the wwe or anything that goes with it, but i do own Julie.

always-alone-but-never-alone

* * *

I sat down out side of the stadom, I know I shouldn't have ran off like that again but what can I say she pissed me off.

I heard the door open behind me and a voce call out to me, its Mike, the head gard and my best friend.

"I'm comming! jsut let me grab my bag!" I yelled grabing my bag off the ground

" I know your not going to tell me what happend so go write, there only seting up the ring right now so no one should bug you or anything" Mike explaned as he locked the door

I nodded and gave him a hug and ran to 'my seat' as all the gards call it

when I got there I seen a guy siting there, it wouldn't piss me off if I was in a better mood but right now it did.

"hey this is my seat get your own." I snaped making him jump

" I dont see your name on it." he said not looking up

I laughed, cuz my name was on it, I carved it in there my first time siting there.

"look under it, you'll find Julie Himgood" I said siting behind him and pulling out my notebook and pen

I didn't see if he looked or not I started to write my quote of the day

_you cry, you fight, and you laugh. you dont talk about it to anyone, so nothing ever gets better... you know that if you if talk about it people would take pitty on you and thats the last thing you need...somedays it good somedays its bad, but even on the good days you know the bad ones are on there way. you tell your friends that you trust then, so why can't you tell them about this? they all know somethign is going on, cuz you call them and ask to stay the night or it be let in to be by your self. yoru crying doesn't help the fighting, the fighting doesn't help the laughing, and the laughing never helps the crying..._

I looked up to find the guy and Mike waching me

" what? is it my time to go? cuz I do have tickets for the show Mike."

Mike laughed" you dont have to go. Mr. Hardy was jsut scared cuz you wouldn't say anything to him."

I started laughing, Hardy was jsut lost about waht was so funny.

"whats so funny" he asked looking from both me and Mike both of us where still laughing

I pointed to mike telling him to explane it witch he did

"Jul blacks out when she writes, she puts her hurt, happynest, tears, and love into everyting she fucken writes. and I'm guessing this was a quote and it was tears and pain" Mike said the last part looking right at me

the look he gave me made me stop laughing at once.

"ok... can I read it?" he asked grabing the notebook off the floor.

I grabed it out of his hands before snaping at him, " look I dont care if your god your not reading anything i write. you wont talk to me, you wont tuch anything of mine, and you will not ask about my life." after my litte speach i jumped over a few seats to the eage of the realling and jumped off landing on a seat below.

I got off of it and looked up, seeing both Mike and 'Mr. Hardy' waching me, I fliped them off and walked away.

must have ended up backstage cuz a ran in to someone...no I really ran into him...

"SHIT!" was the only thign that came out of my mouth before I landed.

I looked over to see who I ran into...John Cena.

"great just fucken great" i said under my breath as I sat up

John sat up and looked at me "are you ok?"

i nodded as i looked through my stuff to see if it was all there

"who are you? and what are you doing back here?" john asked holding out a hand for me to help me up

" julie, and i really dont remember walking fucken back here, and if you have anything else to ask keep it to your self cena." i snaped geting up on my own

he put both his hands up " ok i want ask anything anymore, but i do know you shouldn't been here the doors dont open for like 5 hours"

i rolled my eyes " no fucken duh!" i yelled

i guess some people heard the last bit cuz in like a min ten people where around me...and to say the least i didn't like it

" what?" i snaped looking at everyone in the eyes

"who the fuck are you?" hunter (HHH) asked and everyone nodded

" im a bitch who is sick of people asking me that" i said pushing past john and walking to mikes office

i knew a few people where fallowing me but i just keep on walking.

once i got to mikes office i opend the door and walked in

" you know you if your going to fallow me you shouldn't walk so fast and so close" i said siting down on mikes desk looking at everyone in the door way

everyoen looked shocked but Mr. hardy who hit hunter in the back of the head

" so you would be..." hunter looked at the name on the door, " mike?"

i laughed " nope." i said grabing mikes back and pulling out a pack of gum, " want a pice? no? to bad"

"then who are you?" micky james asked

" didn't i say a bitch sick of people askign me that? oh and 'Mr. hardy' get the fuck away from me."

everyone looked at Hardy then at me then back at hardy.

" you could have killed your self by jumping off that thing like that." hardy pointed out

" but i didn't" i said as i got off the desk

i looked everywhere for my stuff that i had mike keep here for me.

"its in the pink bag under the desk" i heard mike say from the door

i looked up to find everyone gone " thanks." i said before grabing the bag

i felt mikes arms rape around me "be nice to everyone...ric is here, remember the last time you seen him? he asked about you, i told him i'll send you over there " he wisperd in my ear i nodded and walked out the door to find him

Ric was my farther that i never had.i meet him at my first show. i got lost on my to the bathroom before the show, i had a bad day and i was going to get rid of the pain but cutting, i couldn't find the bathroom so i sat down on the steps and cut there, Ric stoped me and let me rant...and even punch him.

i felt tears fall from my eyes as i remebered that day. i sighed once i reached the door with his name on it.

"clean?" i asked through the door

" jul?" i read Ric ask before fallign over something trying to get to the door

i tryed not to laugh when i heard him cuss at what ever triped him before opening the door

i jumped in his arms before i let the tears fall from my eyes.i felt him rub my back to clam me down

once i clamed down he spoke up

" lets get somehtign to eat before i even ask." he said grabing my hand and pulling me behind him like a little kid would do to him mother at the candy store

i laughed and started to run next to him

once we got to caketering we where raceing.

" I WON!!" i yelled jumping up and down on a table

Ric took one look at me before grabing come cookies adn start throughing them at me. i scramed and jumped off the table.

once all the cookies where...well every where we sat down to eat.

" so im guessing, yoru mother pissed you off and you came here to write, am i right?" Ric said geting right to the point

" nothing gets past you, wanna read the quote of the day?" i asked smilling

Ric nodded and a pulled out my notebook and opend it to the pace and handed it to him.

i wached his face closely for any sines of feelings... but i couldn't see any

" baby, this is really good. do you still have the one that you made for me?" he asked looking through the notebook

Ric was the only one i let read my stuff. i pulled out a older looking note book, it had a pic of Ric and me from the first day i meet him, i handed it to him

"thanks" he said looking for the quote and saying i made for him

" no pro, after all you are my farther." i said geting up to get more food before he could say anything

when i came back Ric wasn't alone at the table, he had hunter and hardy talking to him, i sighed not really wanting to go over there

"Yo, i got you a new water." i said handing him a water with a hotball in it

he took a drink out of it with out looking at it, once he tasted it he made a face that i to a pic of with my cell phone

" jul... what was that for?" he asked looking at the water

" you did it to me last year when you came for my birthday." i said stiking out my tonge

hunter looked at Ric " you know her?" he asked

"sadly" ric said looking down to hid his smile

i smacked him upside his head with a notebook that was left out

"OW!"

" sorry, but i didn't have anythign that would hurt worse." i said trying not to laugh

Hardy laughed at the look on Rics face

" shut up jeffy before i hit you," i said useign his first name for the first," you to hunty." i added before he could start laughing

he looked at me liek i lost my mind, he knew who i was. he only put up with me calling him that. i meet him the day i meet Ric

"julie?" he asked not really beliving who i was.

i haven't seen him sence then. i had brown hair now i have black with red strkes through it

" who else calls you hunty? cuz the last time i knew was some new percon tryed to call you that and you kicked his ass on raw" i pointed out

hunter laughed and gave me a hug " god i missed you." he said before pulling away

" i missed you to but you could have came to see me or even call me, and don't say that you didn't know my number cuz i know dad gave it to you" i snaped, i wan't to happy at him

he looked down in shame, and Ric got up to get a new water

" wait, hunter putdown by a girl? this is new" jeff said shocked

" yeah hes put down and he ant comming up in my book." i said picking up all my notebooks but the one with the with me and Ric on the frount

Ric came back and opend the note book again and started to read

"why does he get to read them?" hunter asked waching Ric

"cuz i trust him and hes the only person i see as a farther" i snaped at him

"oh," he sighed before looking at Ric, " remeber i would loke to get DX back and i want you to be part of it." he said before geting up to leave

"damn it, hunty...im sorry, i know you where going through hard shit," i said making him stop "this is for you." i said handing him a notebook with DX on it everywhere " everything in there is from my half of it is saying and the rest are qouts" i said once he took it

he nodded before walking away , i looked back at jeff and ric to find them both looking at me "what?"

jeff just smiled before going to get something to eat

" you did the right thing jul " ric said making me smile

"well well well if it isn't the little bitch. whats the matter can't find your way home." micky james said from behind me

Ric laughed " jul, you should wach who you piss off"

" i'll try," i said before turning toto micky james, " look i never said anything to you, but now i am. fuck you you want to pick a fight go find someone would get payed for it. hell go find someone who wont kick you fucken ass" i snaped before trunign back to my food

Ric went back to him notebook, and the next thing i knew someone hit me. i did a back elbow before geing up to see who it was.

micky of corse, i rolled my eyes before doing a kick to the face, nocking her out. i sat back down to finsh eating

" you know you shouldn't have done that vince is going to flip." ric told me

i nodded and keep on eating blocking out everything and everyone

once i was done i looked around to find that there where more people and micky wakeing up

"Ric, did you see what happend to micky?" Vince asked from behind me making me jump

Ric pointed to me. he must have found somethign he liked cuz he wouldn't look up.

i laughed when i felt vinces eyes on me " she wanted a fight. i told her to find someone who would get paid for it and she hit me when i went to eat so i kicked her." i said turning to look at vince

" do i know you?" he asked lookign at me closely

"yep about...3 years ago is when you first meet me i was about 12. " i said tryign to think

"julie?" he asked

" have a changed that fucken much, i mean yeah i died my hair and got my ears pierced a few times, but thats it," i ranted," wait not i got a tatoo on my back and my shoulder but theres ntohign after that. i still write in like six notbooks a week"

"ok sorry but its the hair that is the bigest change." vince said over the gaspes of the onlookers

i got up and huged up and wisperd in his ear" you know you shouldn't say im sorry around to many people you might kill them"

vince smacked me upside my head, and i backed away from him " ok i needed that one..."

Ric started to laugh out of like no where, i rolled my eyes " daddy im going to go and get ready for the show im at ring side right side i'll have sines" i said before running off

when i got back to Rics room i opend the door not thinking that anyone would be in there, but there was a veary naked guy looking for somehting

" god its called pants!" i yelled hiding my face

" oh sorry," he said i heard some move ment," im good."

i sighed before movieng my hands " god what if daddy walked in here, he would have a cow" i said to my self as i looked for my bag

" daddy?" the guy asked

" Ric Flair, hes not my real dad or anything, but hes the closest thing i got" i explanded throwing daddys bag out of my way " have you seen a pink bag?" i asked

"umm...yeah its on the back of the TV."he said grabing it " so whats yoru name?"

"julie, yours?" i said after i grabed it

"Randy" he said siting down

i grabed my back pants and my pink tubtop that had one of my sayings on it ' life is one big ass jump' and on the back it says ' so why not push someone off to see how far it really is'

i wached as randy read it "i love it, where'd you get it?

" i made it the saying is a Hope saying" i said beofre going to get changed

when i came out i seen Ric and back and explaning who Hope was to randy

"hay daddy, is rand this slow?" i asked geting in my bag for my pink flipflops

"yeah well itsn't not easy to explane that you put qouts and sayings on the wwe page useign the name Hope" he said throwing his hands in the air

i smiled and looked at the clock i had 20 mins to get to my seat before the show started

i jumped when i felt someones hands on my lower back

" you should get to you seat." Randy said not moving his hand

" im 15 Randy" i said geting up "bye daddy." i said before walking out

i waited till i was a few feet away from the door before i started to run, i couldn't take a shortcut cuz i dont want everyoen around me askying why i was backstage

i got to my seat just in time to pull out my sine before the them song started, i screamed when i seen hunter come out iwth somethign in his hands. when he walked past me i seen it and i fliped out knowing the was going to read somethign out of it

"HUNTY!!!!!" i yelled over everyone else

hunter looked at me before acting like he didn't hear me. i sat down giving everyone durty looks

once everyone clamed down he started to talk

" i was thinking the other day, about DX. i really want it to come back, so i went to my good friend Ric Flire and asked him if he wanted to be a part of it, well he just told me that he would love to..."

i blocked out everyother thing he said i couldn't belive that Ric my Ric would team up with DX i looked up at hunter to see he was holding up the notebook

"...well i good friend of my gave me this today and i had time to read through it, " he locked eyes with me and i sighed and nodded my head saing he can read out of it, " and there is somethign that i think you all should know about," he opend it to the qouts half ," theres happyness and thers pain, the happyness can come from anything so can the pain. pain and happyness are just things you feel there all in your head, but if you can't feel then are you still alive? could you move around and talk to poeople who are trying to make you feel? i think so...feelings is the one thing that makes everyone the same,but no one wants to be the same..." everyone was quite when he finshed i sat back in my chear wiping my tears away, hunter got of the ring and walk over to me, i smiled when he reached over for a hug witch i gave him "thanks for the notebook...it means a lot to me" he wisperd in my ear before walking back to his dressing room.

* * *

hate it, love it, or want to tell me my spelling and grammer sucks ( not really wanting that...cuz i know that by now) R&R! 

always-alone-but-never-alone


	2. Chapter 2

ok well here's chapter two, i would have put it up sooner but i ran into a little hard spot with Hardy

* * *

After the show I walked back to my dads dressing room

" clean?" i asked once again

"yep!" randy yelled from the other side of the door

i walked in smiling till i seen that it wasn't only Randy and Ric.

"great..." i said under my breath before speaking up " hello mother. what are you doing out so late, i tolded you i wouldn't be back to night and that i was staying with Mike." i said before siting as far away from my mother witch happend to be on Randy's lap

"Julie, dont be like this.." my mother said sighing

"what are you doing here?" i asked looking at Ric

"Ric called me" i heard her say

" thanks, and here i was thinking you where the farther i never had and will never have" i snaped at Ric before walking out of the room

i walked down the halls...i never was planing on staying with Mike again, but i still dont have a place to stay.

i sighed and looked at the names on the doors, maybe if i talked to Vince he would help me or maybe Hunter

after a little but i found Vince's office with his door was open

" Vince? are you there" i called in

"what?" he snaped before he seen who it was " oh i really should look before i talk..."

"yeah you should." i said siting down

" whats the matter?" he asked after a few mins

"Ric called my mother. for what i have no clue but he called her." i said looking at the ground

i heard some people calling my name in the hall before vince closed the door

" i can't help you if you dont tell me why you hate her. hell no one can help you if they dont know " Vince pointed out

"yeah" i sighed "she wants everythign to be done when and how she wants it, she doesn't care if your doing something else, and if she dont get what she fucken wants she will bitch" i said before looking up at him

he was looking right at me

"im sorry. did you ever think of moving out?"

"IM ONLY 15! VINCE FUCKEN 15. I CAN'T EVEN DRIVE LET ALONE MOVE OUT!!!!" i yelled

i was about to walk over to the door when Randy, Ric, and myu mother walked in. i sighed knowing this time i was going to have to talk to her there was no fucken way Vine was going to let me leave with out me happy or out of the house. i didn't want to hear anything what was going on so i blocked it all out, somethign i have got really good at

after a little bit i felt somethign or someone hit me.

"huh? what?" i said looking around...i found randy siting next to me meanign that he must have hit me

" told you she wasn't hearing anything we just said" my mother told everyone

"shut up mother, did you ever think that i dont want to hear what ever you have to fucken say about any fucken thing?" i snaped

" i didn't have to think that because i know it. the way you run off every night! or maybe it was the way you do nothing but right in that stupid notebooks!" she snaped back

i wanted to flip out but the looks i was geting from Vince was saying ' shut up and hear what we have to say' so i did as i felt i should shut up and be good

" can we do this with out fighting?" Vince asked looking between me and my mother

"sir yes sir" i said smilling

i looked over at my mother who nodded

"good" Vince, Randy, and Ric said at the same time

" ok guys that...was odd" i pointed out

everyone nodded

i looked at Randy then at Ric. why the fuck did Ric call my mother...he knows i would have been long gone past pissed when i found out yet he still called her...

" ok, daddy why did you call mother over here?" i asked

" first off whats with the 'daddy'? " Randy asked

" he was the first person after my grandfather that cares for me...even more then mother." i filled in for Randy

"ohhh...how?"

" god Randy this is really a good time to go into the past, right? NO!" i snaped. im always really snapy when my mother is in the room

" julie! stop snaping at everyone" my mother yelled at me

" fuck you bitch." i said before i remembered Vince and Ric there, once i rememberd that they where there i slaped my hand over my mouth.

i knew i was going to get it...maybe not now but sooner or latter i will the looks on daddys and Vinces faces told me so

" what did you say jul?" daddy asked liek he really didn't hear me but i knew he did

" daddy... you know what i said and i know if i say it again i'll get yelled at" i said pouting

" thats right, but now isn't the time to yell and fight, is it Ric?" Vince asked looking between daddy and me

"yes" we both said looking at the ground

" ok back to the main topic, julie get's out of school at the end of this week, right?" vince asked me or my mother

" yes" we said at the same time, i keeped my eyes on the ground hateing the summer jsut thinking about it pissed me off even more

" how about Ric, me, and some of the other superstars take julie for the summer? maybe all you two need is a cooling off time, and if it doesn't work we will talk about what to do for the school year, how does that sound?"

" i think it sounds like a plain" Ric and Randy said at once

it seemed like my mother was still thinking it over so i spoke up

" i think its teh best plan in this motherfucken earth...i mean i like it" im soooooo dead, Vince is going to yell at me soon i can tell

" i guess. but julie you can't run off anymore." my mother said...atlast

" fine, but you can't bitch if i spend most of the week out with friends or in side my room." i said trying to move Randys hand off my lower back with out anyone seeing it there

"fine" my mother said " you can stay with Mike tonight like planed, call me if you need me" she said geting up and walkign out the door

i sighed and cooled off waiting for the yellign from Ric nad Vince to come

"jul..." daddy said slowly " i know your waiting to be yelled at and i know we should but im not going to...hell i dont like you mother so i know why you act like you do"

"think god someone does" i said under my breath

" so who is this Mike your staying with?" Randy asked

i felt the color drane from my face..." im...well im not staying with Mike...i really dont know where im staying at, i mean i could stay at mikes but it would be the 3ed time this week and i really dont want to..." i said really scared about what they where going to say

" so that was the other thing bugging you when you first came in here?" Vince asked

i nodded and leand on randy who put his arms around me

" well jeff hardy has a bed left in his room, and i know he didn't go out so you can stay there to night, and in the summer you can pick a room to your self or a room with someone else" Vince said getign up

everyone fallowed.

" you may be underage but i still really like you" randy wisperd in my ear before he let me go so we could fallow

we all took Vince's limo to the hotell. once we where there vince took me up to jeff's room and opend it with a key-card that he got from the desk

"HARDY!" he yelled once the door was open

" what?!" he snaped walking out of the bathroom with hair dye in his hands

i spoke up before Vince could " im sleeping in here with you."

i walked in and hoped on the bed that didn't have his stuff around it. i looked over at Vince who nodded then walked out

"why are you sleeping here?" jeff asked walking back in to the bathroom

i followed him in " cuz you have a bed...and thsi is the last day till summer im not sleeping at my house."

" whys that?"

" im hanging with everyone this summer as a little 'cool down' "

i wached as jeff dyed his hair. damn maybe i should do that...it would piss my mother off.

" hey jeffy?"

"what its not easy to dye and talk at the smae time" he said looking over at me

i sighed it was now or never " could you dye my hair...like maybe the tips or steks?"

"um...yeah pick some colors and i'll finsh with mine then i'll do yours" he said going back ot his hair

SWEET!!! i looked in a black bag that was on the floor, it must have had like 60 colors

"damn. thsi is going to be hard..." i said to myself

i heard jeff laugh before the water started to run

" how about you pick, cuz there is no way in hell i can" i said looking over at at the wet jeff.

as soon as i seen him i felling in a fit of laughter.

"oh...my...god" i gasped trying not to laugh

jeff looked at himelf then at me before speaking " whats so funny?"

i opend my mouth to say something but i couldn't so i jsut pointed at him

" i dont see how im funny"

i held up a finger saying hold on. after a few minuts i stoped laughing enough to talk

" you look like a fucken wet rat!" i said pointing at his hair

jeff looked at himself then started laughing his self

"see funny." i said with a smug look

once we both where done laughing jeff grabed purple and pink out of the bag "well what are we waiting for?" he asked

after about a half an hour, my hair was done and i was ready to show it off...but jeff jsut wanted to sleep.

" come on, plwzzz. its one about 2 AM. plzzz jeffy" i begged

"no."

i started to pout and use the puppy eyes, knowing that everyone gives in when i use then

jeff sighed " fine, lets go"

i jumped up and grabed his hand and pulled him to daddys room. once we got there i opend the door and smiled, he was sleeping

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

jeff tryed not to laugh when he jumped out of the bed.

"huh?" Ric said in a sleepy voice

" look what jeff did with my hair. mother is going to flip, but i love it." i said all in one breath

daddy looked at me till i lost my mind, witch in turn made jeff laugh harder (he was no longer trying not to laugh)

"shut up jeffy!" i siad smaking him upside his head

" ow" he said rubing the

" jeff did what to your hair?" daddy asked just geting what i said.

god he's slow sometimes...maybe most of the time, but still

" he dyed it," i siad smilling but i could tell daddy wasn't to happy so i spoke up faster," but only after i used the puppy eyes and the pout."

" god jul, do you get everythign you want with that?" he asked

" only if its not mother..." i sadi trying ot keep the sadness out of my voice

" ok" he said not hearing the sadness

"yep! ok daddy we got to go, times a wasting and i need to show vince and hunty my hair." i siad giveing him a hug, " oh i have to go at 6 so i wont be here when you wake up"

he nodded and i draged jeff to vince's room

" he better be awake cuz i dont want to be here if you wake him up" jeff said as i knocked on the door

i heard someone comeign to the door

"julie, what happend to your hair?" vince asked once he opend the door

" jeff did it. you like?" i asked doing a little spin

" yeah it looks great." he said smiling

jeff leand over to me and wisperd in my ear " he can smile."

i laughed cuz he sounded so shocked

" whats so funny jul?" vine asked

" jeff is in shocked," i said," he didn't think you could smile"

" oh."

jeff blushed said somethign abotu going back to his room before leaving

" vince do you know huntys room number? i want to show him my hair"

" he's in here. we where...talking before you knocked"

"what where you guys talking about?" i asked knowign it must have been about me

" a mach for next week " he said a bit to fast for my likeing

i looked at him closely, i know he was leaving somethign out and lieing

" yeah...i bet" i said in a flat tone

vince nodded and led my in his room

" what took you so long?" hunty asked not seeign me yet

" oh i wouldn't let him go." i said steping into his view

" i'll leave you two alone for a little bit" Vince said before tuning around and leaving

i wached him go, waiting for hunter to talk

" i like what you did with your hair..." i tryed not to laugh at that. he said it like he didn't really like it

" yeah so do i. jeff did it for me"

i turned to look at him

"julie... im sorry for not calling you..."

" and..." i said leading on that it wasn't the only thing i was mad at him about

"um...and for thinking you where a crazy fan...even if you are crazy." he said smiling

" its ok, your forgiven. now i have to get to bed call me sometime this week." i said before walking out of the room and heading about the room my bunking with jeff in.

once i got there i seen jeff fast asleep on the floor, i laughed and went to my bed to get at lest a hour of sleep

* * *

what will happen when she's stuck with her mother for a week, and will happen at school? well i guess you could guess what will happen or you could just wait

always-alone-but-never-alone


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up to my phone going off. knowing i had to get up i turned off my phone and waked to the bathroom, almost falling at least ten times.once i was done in the bath room i looked around for something to wear, i found a pair of jeff's pants that fit me nicely, but i couldn't find a top to wear. i walked over to jeff and bent down to wisper in his ear

"jeff would you have anythign that would fit me at a top?"

jeff just rased his hand and pointed at the pink bag that mike had, i opend the bag to find my red fitted haltertop and a black riped longsleve to go over it.i smiled as i ran to finsh geting ready for school. once i was dressed i looked at the cloock and found it was 6:30. great!!! time for some fucken food. i jumped over the close i throw out of jeff's bag's and ran down the stares to the loby. i walked over to the man at the deak

" is there anyplace open at this time?" i asked trying to be a little nice

"im sorry, but no. the kichen doesn't open till 7:30" the man said with out looking up

i rolled my eyes as i walked away thiking of two things one; food and two; a way to get to school. then it hit me, im staying in a hotell full of hot guys with cars! how stupid could i be. i walked back up to the man at the desk.

" ok os there's no food, can you tell me what room number a Randy O. is in?"

"no" he told me once again not looking at me witch pissed me off

"one; look if your going to fucken talk look at me two; im not some fucken crazy fan loken to get layed and three; if you dont tell me i'll have to wake up vince and i know you dont want that." i said leaning over the desk

the guy looked up at me " im sorry miss but he'c not in his room, he went to the gym a few minuts ago"

" thank you" i said over my sholder as i ran to the gym

once i got there i seen randy punching the punchingbag.

" yo randy, you love me right?"

randy must have jumped at least three feet in the air, he turned to look at me

" not after that stunt, but what do you need?" he said smiling

" i need a ride to get food, at like NOW then i need to get to school by like very soon" i said lookign at the clock on my phone

"that's it? just a ride to get food and to school?" randy asked thinkign there was somethign else i wanted

" yes! just about it" i said knowing waht he would have to put up with he would say no

" fine," he sighed, "lets go"

i smiled as we both headed to his rentel. we stoped at a coffee shop so i could get a coffee and some muffens randy tricked me so he could pay.

once we got to my school most of my friend where there

" rrandy this is james, rob, steff, raven...dont ask jsut call her that, and mich." i said pointing at each one

i could tell that my friends didn't trust randy... hell i wouldn't trust randy if i didn't know Ric trusted him.

randy looked a little scared...tho i dont blame him, see me nad my friends are like the 'Emo' group...even thow only two of us really cutted ,me and raven,

" um...i should go and finsh my work out...i'll see you in a week." randy said geting back in the car

"what was that about?" rob asked as we walked inside

"i needed a ride to school and found him." i explaned like it was nothing

" your going to have to explain a bit more," mich said, "i mean you show up with this guy in a hot car and he says see you next week, we get out of school at the end of this week, remember?"

i stoped walking and punched a locker " YES! i remember! and if you guys cant trust me then fuck off!! i trust randy...not with my life but maybe my dark days"

i walked away before anyone said anything. all i needed was my friends telling me what to do.i sighed as i reached my locker once i got it open my phone started to ring, i looked at the ID to find it was hunter.

"if my phone phone gets taken away your coming to get it"

"well a hello would have been nice" hunty said laughing

i looked over at my friends before responding " yes and so would a little trust." i said so they could hear

" ok... you have trust from me, you know that" he said sounding a little confused

i put him on speker so i could pull on my sweater

" yeah i know that really wasn't for you more for my friends who i am not talking to " i explainded

" ah, so im guessing randy really did drive you to school? HEY im on speker. why am i on speaker?" he asked kind of fliping out

i laughed and some of the kids that where walking by looked at me like i was crazy

" your on speaker so i can fix and put on my sweater, classes are really cold or really hot, so in the words of daddy take something to keep you from fezzing your pritty ass off."

he laughed at that as a teacher walked by

"ms. himgood, your phone plz." Mr. P said

" hunter get yoru ass out of the gym and come get my phone." i said pulling my sweater

" what? or right your phone is being taken away, am i still on speaker?"

" yes sir you are. " Mr. P said

i tryed not to laugh as i heard hunty put us on speaker and like 20 men saying hello

" ok now what do i have to do so jul keeps her phone and i get my workout? it is before school by like a half an hour " hunty said

" there taking her phone away for talking to the game? " i heard jeff ask from teh back ground

Mr.P looked at me like i was crazy and i just smiled

" hey i'll say goodbye and hang up the phone then turn it off, its jsut some people i meet up with last night who i wont see for a week driving me up the wall. " i expland

Mr. P nodded and walked away, i picked up my phone and turned it off speaker and shut my locker

" ok you guys stop fighting."

" yes ma'ma " they all said

" is there a point to this call?" i asked walking past my friends

" yeah vince and ric wanted to tell you that jeff, myself, and cena are staying here to keep you from killing your self." hunty explaned

" why cena? i dont know him and i dont like hardy " i said knowing they could hear

" hey! there are going to be two hardys in three days" jeff yelled

" two hardys? you really are trying to kill me?" i asked walking throw a group of preps

"no. but we should let you go, everyone is picking you up after school. averyone who is staying that is" jeff said before hanging up

i sighed and closed my phone as i ran into someone

" watch it emo" one of the preps said

" you watch it. and im not emo, get to know someone before you call them emo, prep" i said spiting on the ground in front of her

" ewww!" she said before she bitch slaped me

" oh thats it!" i yelled before punching her

she fell over and her friends ganed up on me. we where fighting for about ten minuts before the teacher came to brake it up

we where taken to the main office, where our famils where called well for me my mother, then left alone.

"great..." i said under my breath

" shut up emo " the prep the started this snaped

" why dont you, because you have one black eye and i think you need the other one black too. " i snaped back as i pulled out my phone to text jeff or hunty or even cena

hey need u 3 2 come 2 school got in fight they called my mother

i sent to hunty before puting it away. i looked around at everyone before bursting out laughing, i came out of the fight a lot better then anyone else.

" whats so fucken funny emo?" the guy with a bleeding nose

" all you preps started this fight...and you lost." i said pointing at his bleeding nose

he was about to say somethign else when the door opend and parents started comming in

" julie! how could you get in a fight?" my mother asked

" well mother it so happend that preps can't fight even if they start it " i said making most of the people give me nasty looks

" you shouldn't even be in this school! you snap at everyone! unless my son lies " a mother yelled

" yeah well i dont start fights can't win or talk about people behind there backs." i snaped

everyone looked at the door as it opend again and three well bilt guys walked in and looked at every one in the room

" jul, you beat the shit out of 6 kids and came out with a bleeding lip" hunty asked trying not to laugh

" yeah well i didn't start it and you ant helping." i snaped not meaning to but it was a really bad day so far

the vp's walked in and asked who started it

"she did " all the preps said at once pointing at me

i knew i wasn't going to win so i just tunded it out

"jul...julie??" jeff asked shaking me

" yes jeff?" i asked trying not to snap

" they asked if you really started the fight"

i looked at everyone in the room before speaking " no i didn't start it, but i finshed it. and im out numbered here so i know im not going to win. its a week out out of school, witch would take me to the end of the year. im passing so i really dont care"

i heard john say nice one under his breath

after about a half an hour, i was told to clean out my locker and go home till next year

" julie. i have to go to work you can hang out with your...'friends' till ten " my mother said before leaving

i started laughing and jeff and john joinded in

" whats so funny guys?" hunty asked

" my summer started early and she thinks im going home" i explained after i stoped laughing

" does that mean that you can go on the road a week sooner?"

" DUH" me, jeff, and john said at the smae time

i smiled and jumped on huntys back

" to my locker!!!!" i yelled pulling on his hair

"ow! ok to your locker jsut stop pulling my hair"

jeff and john started laughing

as we walked to my locker we pasted raven and i pulled huntys hair to get him to stop

" hey rav ! im kicked out of school ! tell the group that i wont be home at all this summer. "

raven looked shocked " what? why?"

"cuz im going on the road with good looking, stupid ass, and horsey here. now lets go to my locker!"

hunty started laughing but ran to where i told him to, once we where at my locker i jumped off his back and opend it

* * *

ok well im geting a bone scan tusday and im not to use my hand at all...but i well type with one hand just to keep this story comming, so plwz R&R and iu might type faster


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long, having a cast sucks ass...anyways one wth this fucken thing

* * *

" damn girl. " was all cena could say

i smiled i had about 200 pics, most of them of superstars.

" i like it, at least you dont try to hid that you like the wwe or the superstars..." hunty sadi looking at the many pic

" yeah well i was smart i put the on one big pice of paper so that i could take it down faster" i said pulling the paper from my locker

" hey it looks like you have more pics of me then anyone, does that mean you like me more?" jeff asked looking at them once they where down

"yeah, your more like me then anyone else. " i explanded

"cool " jeff said smilling

i nodded as i put everything in my bag. i turned to the guys to find them behind all my friends.

" are you really leaving?" james asked...he always liked me but i just never felt the same way about him

" yep! " i said happly not thinking that it would hurt my friends

they all had hurt in there eyes as they looked at me before walking away. as i wached them walk away i knew i fucken up ans that i might not be able to fix it when and if i came back...

" lets go guys " i said fighting back tears

i felt someones arms rap around me, i froze.

" shhh, its ok to cry you just told your family goodbye" jeff wisperd in my ear

i nodded my head and pulled away, and started to lead them out of the school.

once we where in the car hunter spoke up

" are you ok? " he asked from the drivers seat

"...no..." i said just above a wisper

hunter nodded knowing that i needed to be left alone but sadly randy was clueless

" why are you up set about leaving them...i mean yes they where your friends but they didn't help you in that fight you got in " john said making me pissed off

" they didn't help becasue they wheren't around, and it wasn't there fight to fight " i snaped before grabing a note book out of my bag getting ready to write

i heard hunter telling john to leave me alone or he wont ever have kids. i shighed and started to write

to leave your family and friends behind hurts no matter who you are.it hurts even more if you dont get to say goodbye because of you being fucken stupid. you could be someone who shows nothing but your still hurting inside, no one can not feel feelings.

i put away my notebook i just finshed.

jeff looked over at me " who's that one for?"

" its for me to remember all the good and sad times with my family" i said smilling sadly

" but you hate your family" john said looking back at me

jeff slaped him " her friends are her family"

i nodded my head and looked out the window " turn here." i said at a red light

hunter did as he was told

" STOP !" i yelled

hunter hit the brakes and i jumped out. we where at a old park where i started cutting, it was my safe place, i could cry here and thats what i did as soon as i reached the swing. i heard the guys walking over to me and i hid my face in my hands till someone pulled them away. i tryed to stop crying but i just couldn't. i knew the guys where fighting about calling Ric or just pick me up and take me to him.

" i w-want m-my daddy." i sobed

a few mins a cell phone was placed next to my ear and i grabed it cailming down a little bit

"hello?" i said trying to hold back a sob

" baby girl, is what john said true?" my dad asked

" i dont know...what did he say? " i asked holding everything back as i walked out of the park with the guys fallowing behind me

" he told me you where sobing in a old park, unable to talk other the 'i want my daddy' , and that you seemed fine up till you got to the park." dad said in a sad voice

" its true... the park is my safe place. i started cutting there so i feel like i can let everything go." i explaned as i got back in the car acting like nothing happend

"oh...well how about we talk about it latter?" dad asked

"ok daddy i'll tell hunty and i'll even give cena his phone back" i said as randy got in

" what about my phone?" he asked lost out of his mind...like always

" nothign cena " both me and dad said st the same time

"bye dad im geting the we need to talk look from hunty." i said not waiting for him to saying anythign back before hanging up

i handed john his phone and leanded on jeff.

" julie..." hunter said in the 'we will talk about this' voise that he was oh so known about

" i know, i know " i said not really careing, " lets just get my things and you, me, and dad can talk about it at the hotell."

i felt jeffs arms snake around me and i got this odd feeling of being safe witch i only got from being by my dad. i sighed not going to question it till latter.., but right now i'm sleepy as ever. i felt my eyes close as i fell in to dream world...

"julie...come on. up you get little one." i heard someone say as i stared to wake up

"no..." i said trying to fall back to sleep

i heard people laugh

" oh no you dont..." the same voice said my mind telling me it was hunty. " up you get or your stayign here with your mother." he wispered in my ear. that woke me up faster then anything

i sat up and pushed hunter away from me as i looked around...after alittle bit my mind told me i wasn't even in the same state as my mother

" ass..." started to say but the smell of coffee cut me off

" damn it jeff i said wait to bring in te coffee.." hunter said under his breath

i looked at him like i was going to kill him " you wake me up, tell me that if i dont get up you'll leave me with my mother WHO ISN'T HERE, THEN YOU KEEP FUCKEN GOD-DAMN COFFEE FROM ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?" i snaped

hunter just nodded. i grabed two cups of the coffee and left the room. i wasn't mad at him...its just i haven't sleeped in a few days let alone eat anything... oh well. i turned a corner and dumped my one and a half cups of coffee all over myself and who ever i ran in to

"look what you did" yelled whoever i ran into

"look im sorry but it was my fucken coffee" i snaped shakeing my head to clear it

" this was new and i have a meading with Vince in 2 mins!" she yelled some more. my mind finaly put togeather it was a female cuz no guy can yell like this bitch could

" well im not fucken sorry, and you know what lets just go see vince togeather so i can tell him what god-damn fucken happend!" i snaped getting up and walked to where i hoped to find vince.

i knew the bitch was behind me as i pulled out my phone and called vince

"hello julie." i heard him said after a few rings

" hey V, whats your room number?" i asked in my sweetest voice

"509, why? "

"cuz i ran into pne of your bitches and she seems to think she is better then me." i snaped my low coffee intake and very little sleep started to show me

"ah i see well bring her up, and i'll have lots of coffee waitign for you" he said before hanging up

i put away my phone before startign to walk faster "stupid vince...it better be a big ass cup" i said under my breath as i reached his door and just walk in leaving a very scared bitch at the door

" coffee V!" i yelled sitign down in his seat behind the desk in the room

vince walked in with a cup of coffee he handed it to me and looked t the door way where i left amy

" who is she?" amy snaped walking into the room

" im your new fucken fear." i siad siping my coffee

vince laughed at my comment

" i wasn't askign you bitch." amy snaped nocking my coffee out of my heand

vince moved out of the way knowing it wasn't going to me nice.

i got up and walked around the desk and got right in amys face

"tuch my coffee again and i will wach as you get yoru ass handed to you, am i clear?" i asked my voice as cold as ice

amy just nodded and vince spoke up " now that you had your fun jul tell my why your here and why i had to give you coffee"

" hunter pissed me off by trying to keep coffee away from me." i said turning on his tv and sitign down with my back to them, " oh just act like im not even here"

i heard amy start bitching and vince do nothing about it...right away.

"I DONT CARE!" vince yelled makign me jump

i turned away to see amy walk out the door and vince sigh as he sat down

" well that sounded like fun " i said gettign up and walkign over to the desk right as vince was about to open his mouth amy and melina walked back in. i rolled my eyes "come one get a life, and get out!" i said not even looking at them vince nodded

" why dont you shut up and get out little girl." melina snaped

i got up and gleared at her " do. not. call . me . a. little . girl." i said through my teeth iching to punch her

" julie, go find your dad...or a punching bag." vince said in the 'do as i say' voice

i shot him a look tellign him i wasn't done with her before i walked out slaming the door behind me

i sighed as i walked down the stares, 'if i run into that bitch im going to beat her down' i said to my self. i was so tied up in my own mind that i wasn't wachign where i was going till someone yelled about a girl being in the gym and how she didn't belong there. i looked up asn looked around seeing that i was in the gym and every guy was looking at me

" what? do i have somethign on my face or do all of you live in a cave?" i asked they quickly went back to lifting and spoting. i went right to the last punching bag i didn't even care about raping my hands i jsut wanted to punch something. i punched the bag a few times before someone grabed both my arms

" lets get them raped before you keep on punching." the guy wispered in my ear

i nodded weakly " the names julie, yours?"

" matt." he said as he raped him right hand

"like jeff's older brother?" i asked not really thinking

matt laughed " what did jeff do to you?"

i laughed " he did nothign to big... he is jsut a hardy." i said as he finshed with my hands " thanks." was he last thing i said as i went back to my bag.

i must have been hitign the bag for quite some timem cuz when i stoped everyone that was working out was gone.

"gee i feel like i jsut hit the devil himself" i said to my self as i took the tap off my hands

"well if you didn't hit the bag for over a hour then you wouldn't feel like that" matt said from behind me

i jumped at the sound of his voice, " thanks matt this topes off my day." i said as i walked away

"hey! ric and a group of guys came in and told me to wach over you." matt said folowing me

" he left me woth you?' i asked pissed

"um...yeah"

i sighed and called my dad

"hey jul." dad said when he picked up his damn phone

" you left me with Matt Hardy! why? daddy come and get me i miss you." i begged. matt was trying not to laugh to me trying to get far away from him as i could

" baby im sorry but i can't i have a mach." dad said sounding really sorry

" but daddy..." i said pouting. matt couldn't hold it back any more

" no buts, and tell matt to shut up. if you want fight him."

i started jumping up and down in happness adn hung up the phone with out saying goodbye. i grabed matts hand and pulled him back to the gym where they had a 'ring' set up

" do you really think i'll fight you?" matt asked when i rolled in

" if you dont i'll start telling everyone your a big meanie and trust me vince loves me...in the grandfather way " i added thinkign how wrong that sounded.

"riiiiight." matt said not beliving me

" fine call him."

matt did just that " hey vince i have a qusetion.."..."do you really love julie in teh grandfather way?"..." i didn't do anything."..."no she wanted me to fight her"..."your joking"...matt sighed and hung up his phone before geting in

"told you so" i said gettign up

matt came at me, i jsut side steped him and gave him a closeline from hell.

"rule one; nover show what your move is going to be" i said as he got up

he grouled and went to punch my but kicked me at the last min but i blocked the punch and graped his foot and throw him to the mat

"rule two; never fight anyone one who knows kanpo, cuz they can kick your ass" i said before getting out of the ringnot taking my eyes off matt when i ran into someone..or something

" like beating up me brother?" jeff asked making me jump

"well one; your brother is a pain, two; he was stupid, three; daddy left me here with him" i counted off turning to face him

jeff laughed "yo matt i got that on film." he yelled

" get rid of it" matt said giveing me a durty look

"love you 2 matt." i said trying not to laugh at jeffs face

"but dont you love me?" jeff asked in fake hurt

"awwww i love you jeff, but i would love you more if you took me out to have fun or to my daddy." i said at first in a sweet voice but then turned in cold

"who's your dad?" matt asked

"hes not my real dad, but its Ric" i said like it was somethign you hear every day

matt was shocked, and jeff was laughing at matt.

" its not the shocking, hunter is my uncle, vince my grandfather, randy my brother, cena...my pain in the ass" i explaned

" what about me?" jeff asked

"your...you."

"oh.."

"how?" matt asked cutting his brother

i put my arms behind my back " long story " i said shuting them out

"we have time" jeff said

my phone when off and i fliped it open with out looking to see who it was

" thanks who ever you are." i said quickly


	5. Chapter 5

" i dont think you've ever said thank you to me unless i jsut saved you ass" Mike's voce said

" OMG!!!" i yelled

" OMG!!!" Matt and Jeff mocked

"who's that?" Mike asked hearing dumbo 1 and 2

" Matt and Jeff Hardy, my babysitters"

i heard Mike laughing

" its not that funny i just have 99 problems " i said making Mike stop laughing

" you didn't..." Mike said in a dead wisper

" no...i would kill to, but i haven't" i said looking at my free arm

" good. look i'll see you soon i got to go." Mike said in a rush before hanging up

i hung up " that was...odd" i said

i layed down in the middle of the gym as all the feelings came back about my friend that i left behind. i felt every thing from love and trust to hate and shame.

"Julie whats the matter?" jeff asked siting next to me

" why did i leave?i could have just satyed at Mikes or anyone else's" i said as tears started to form, i quicky got up and ran to a piceful place to clear my head.

" damn it" i heard matt yell as he ran after me

i ran up the stairs, i was half way up when i sliped and cut open my arm on the wall. i gave up on running and wached the blood flow out of the cutt.

" shit..." matt wisperd when he seen me. he called Ric and told him to get over here.

ten mins latter i keep the cut bleeding and matt keep away from me not knowing what to do or say when Ric, John, Hunter,Jeff,Randy, and Shawn came rinning up the stairs they all stoped when they seen me.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" john yelled thinking that everyone one who cutted wanted to die

i looked up " i fell and my arm got cut by the wall" i said in a far away voice

"Julie, i need to get that cleaned up...you might need to go to the ER." Hunter said as Ric leand down and pucked me up

jeff wached the blood flow down my arm and i knew he use to or still did cut." jeff..."

" yeah jul?" jeff asked fallowing us down the hall

" fight it...it wont win" i said making no sence to anyone but jeff who just nodded

latter that night all left but jeff

i sat down on the floor next to him" so how did you start?" i asked

"when i first started here thats why i got kicked out...i almost killed my self," jeff explaned knowing that what ever he said was going to stay in this room between them," you?"

" when my grandfather died...stoped for a few weeks then my mother got bitchy, i stoped cuz two people cared about me and didn't want to see me hurting my self " i said leting the tears i'v been holding back sence the gym phone call from Mike

" Matt and my dad got me to stop...by not even letting me hold a butter-knife" jeff said laughing a little

i put my arms around jeffs neck and hid my face in his neck as he held me. we both fell asleep and how we woke up.

"whats going on here" Ric asked when i sat up

"i fell asleep talking with jeff" i explaned, " you never told me he use to cut"

Ric sughed " it wasn't my place just like it wasn't my place to tell john or randy or even matt"

" yeah i geet where your comming from"i said looking at jeff, " dad was he that bad?" i asked looking over at ric

"yeah vince kicked him out when he tryed to kill him self...no one knows why he use to cut...mett didn't even know he did till he almosted died." ric told me

i sighed and looked back at jeff who was still sleeping with his arms under his head. i jumped when someone knocked on the door. "its open." i called

" what the hell where you thinking?" john asked as he came in with matt, randy, and huntter behind him

" i was thinkign i need to know i was still alive and needed somethign to help take away my pain, but you wouldn't get it asshole," i yelled, "if you dont like it walk back out that god-damn door that you just walked through."

"mmm" jeff mummbled as he started walking up

john looked even more pissed that i yelled at him as he turned around and left.

" anyone else wanna bitch at me? cuz im in the mood to fucken bitch back" i snaped

" shut up, im trying to get back to sleep jul" jeff said not opening his eyes

"ow, that hurt jeffrey.you care more about julie then your own brother" matt said in baby voice

jeff shoot up like someone dumped cold watter on him " what are you doing here ?" he asked

" well john knocked on the door and they just came in, but im guessign matt and randy want to ask me some things, and you are going to go for a walk." i told him

jeff just nodded and got up and walked out the door.

" well?" i asked as i moved next to my daddy on the love seat

daddy grabed my arm to look at it and randy asked the first question " how did you get into cutting?"

" my grandfather died, i was in pain and felt like i was dead. i wanted to feel alive and somethign to help wiht the pain. i was homealone and grabed a knife to cut a apple but i cut my hand when i grabed it, " i told them the first time i felt the good things about cutting, " adn felt the pain fade away but as i looked at the blood i knew i was alive."

matt spoke up next, " what made you stop?"

ric and hunter laughed but quickly shut up when i opened my mouth " my dad was the biggest part of it, i found me cutting and had me talk about it and explain everythign about why. hunter, well he keeped me laughing. i stayed with them for 4 hours and by the end of the night i called ric dad and knew i was never going to cut again if i could help it." i explaend

randy was about to open his mouth when shawn walked in " so this is where the party is at?" he said smilling

" hey shawn" i said waving to him with my wrapped arm

" what happend?" he asked right off the bat

" nothing" me,ric, and hunter said at once

" she sliped and cut her arm open last night" matt was earnign glares from Ric, Hunter, and my self

"SHE WHAT?" Shawn exploted

" shawn...it was the wall i didn't mean it..." i said trying to hid behind my dad

cuttign in shawns eyes is the same as gettign high or drinking everyday.shawn just walked out the door, hunter fallowed him to explain it to him.

"matt hardy, " dad yelled once they where gone, " i dont care what you say right now but that wasn't yoru place even if she didn't mean it, it will take sometime for him to belive it." he said

" sorry..."

"dad he didn't know, can you show them out tho. im still a little sleepy" i said laying my head on the arm of the loveseat

i felt dad get up and the door close but after that i dont remember anything from then to the point i felt someone shaking me

" nooooo," i moaned still half asleep," good dream."

" come on julie. your dad is waiting for you at the ring, and so is vince " jeff said still shaking me

" carry me," i said rolling over ," no getting upie"

jeff sighed but picked me up anyways. i felt him kick the door close and walk down the hall

" what are you doing?" i heard cena ask

" she wont get up and i was told to take her to the ring, not like you care anyways. "jeff snaped

i sighed and fell back asleep not really caring if they where fighting. it felt like a few mins latter i was being shaken again

"go away!" i snaped rolling away from the person

" julie! if yoru not up right now your not going to become part of WWE" vince said

as soon as i heard him say that i shot up " im up...but i would still like coffee." i said sweetly

" i bet you would," vince said holdign a cup, but as i reached for it he moved it, " if you win this mach, you'll get your coffee till then i'll hold on to it"

i looked around to find my self in the middle of the ring , " god i hope this is the only time i wake up in the middle of the right," i mummbled," who am i fighting?" i said looking her only to find vince, matt, jeff, dad, and huntter

"jeff." vince said geting out of the ring

" this is going to be good." dad said leaning on the ring to get a closer look

jeff got in the ring shaking his head. i hit him with a baseball slid before he got all the way in

" just cuz i just got up doesn't mean i can't fight" i said backing away from the ropes

jeff jumped up and slid in the ring and ran at me to do a closeline i moved out of the way just in time and kicked him in the back, jeff fell to the mat but got up quickly. jeff throw me to the corner and started to punch me, but quickly steped away before vince (who is acting ref) got to 4. i smiled knowing that i wasn't going to win usesing force so i was going to use something better. i moved ,keeping jeff away from me, so my back ways facing my dad and everyone else.

"vince you might want to look away." i told him, him reading my mind turned away

"what are you doing?" jeff asked not taking his eyes off me.

my smile got even bigger as i flashed him. jeff's eyes got really big, and when in was still in shock i kicked him in the gut a few times making him fall to the mat. i rolled him over and pined him, vince hit the mat once...twice... i felt jeff about to life his shoulder so i kissed him making him forget about the count as vince hit the mat for the last time. i pulled away smiling down at jeff.

"so thats what you where going to do." jeff said laughing a little

i sat up " i knew once you started the punchs that i wasn't going to win by force or power, but i also had other ways of winning, falshing you not really being it just the only thing i could think of." i explaned grabing the coffee vince was holding out to me, " and i really wanted this coffee." i added

matt, dad, and huntter all got in the ring

" man you lost the a girl." matt said laughing

" yeah well she cheated." jeff said hittign his brother in the knee

" i did not!" i said at the same time dad huntter and vince said "no she didn't "

" oh what ever" jeff said poutting as matt pulled him up

" im going to take the loser to our locker room" matt said pulling jeff behind him

we all laughed

"so what all i get is a coffee and a job for that really good win?" i asked pouting

" nope, i have i question," hunter said sitting next to me so i wouldn't have to look up at him, " shawn and i are reforming DX and i want you to be apart of it, bu..." i cut him off before he could say anything else

"OH MY GOD!" i yelled hugging him

"hush," hunter said in my ear making me pull back and let him contue what he was saying," as i was saying. i'll have to ask shawn about it but he loves you so i bet it will be a yes," hunter said, " now you can scream." hunter added

i screamed jsut cuz he said that making everyone laugh. vince and dad had to walk out but i seen dad hand hunter his credit card.

" whats that for," i asked but as soon as i asked it hit me, "SHOPPING!!!!!!!" i yelled making huntter jump back

"god girl if you keep yelling like that im gonna have to start calling you loud mouth." hunnter said standing up

he held out his hand to help me but i just pushed it out of my way and got up on my own. i got out of the ring and waited for him to come up next to me before walking baskstage hunter right next to me.

" your not going to talk to me even tho i was joking with you, are you?" hunter asked

" i'll talk to you, i was jsut thinking of what i was going to get and how bad dad is going to say i bent his baby ." i siad laughing, " what car are we taking?" i asked looking at all the cars in the parking lot (16-25)

* * *

hey there all im goign to make this sweet. i want to thank you all and blow up my computer...j/k but no really thanks lots and lots of thanks


	6. Chapter 6

hunter pointed at a black mustang GT 500 with a red dragon painted down the sides.

"Yay!" i siad before laughing at my self

" have you gone crazy?" hunter asked as we got in the car wiht me still laughing

i nodded my head not being able to do anything else. once i clamed down i turned on the raido and fliped through the chanels.

" plz just pick some thing," hunter begged, " we have oonly a few more mins anyways."

"party popper." i said turning off the raido, " hot topic." i added randomely

" what?" hunter asked trying to figer out where hot topic somes in to what we where saying

" i want to go to hot topic...and a few other stores but still hot topic." i explaned

"but how does that fit into what we where talking about?" he asked again still not getting it

" it doesn't unless you where in my head" i siad flashing him a big smile

hunter honked the horn at two guys who where fighting right in front of us.

" move out fo the god damn way!" hunter yelled out his window making both guys look at us

" hunty i dont think that was a good thing to do" i said waching the two guys walk over to us

" you talking to us?" the tallest asked

" yeah im fucken talking to you, " hunter said, "look i dont care if you fucken beat the shit out of eachother out of my way."

"hot girl." the short one said

" tuch me and you wont have kids." i said folding my arms over my cheat

"witty...i like her." the tall one said looking over at me

i looked at hunter trying to tell him to pull away, he got it the message

"sorry but got to go" he said quicky before driving off fastly

i laughed at how he did that," hunty only you can pull that off"

" i know, i know." he said parking

as soon as he was done parkign i jumped out and started chanting "shopping, shoping, shoping, shoping." i grabed hunters arm and started pulling him to hot topic's out side doors

" i can walk with out being pulled you know" hunter said trying to keep up

"yes but you walk slowly." i said as we walk in side, " hunter this is heven." i added looking around

" its to dark to be heven." hunter said laughing

" yoru heven and my heven are two diferent things...im telling you hunt." i called as i walked away from him, " i need lots and lots of things, so hurry up."

20 mins we walked out with 6 bags

"damn girl you shop fast but you get a lot." hunter said following me

" yeah i know but im use to shoping between classes or before school, so i didn't have a lot of time." i said leading him down the hall of the mall looking in a few windows. " dresses" i said randomely

"im not even going to ask..." hunter said shaking his head

i lead in into a small dress shop that had a really nice black dress in the window

"may i help you?" a girl asked as we walked in

" yeah...i need a few dresses, im going to be in frount of a LOT of people, and they need to be flashy...and show skin" i wispered the last part so hunter wouldn't flip

" i see, prises?" she asked lookign us over like we didn't have money

" um...hunter?"

" its Ric's card...but i'll pay half of it...so you got all the money in the world." hunter wispered in my ear

" great, i'll take any pries, and make it fast." i said in my snipy voice

as soo as she walk to teh back me and hunter started laughing, we where cut off but hunters cell ringing

"hello?"... "hey shawn jsut the person i was going to call latter"..." i didn't do anythign i jsut have somethign to ask you."

" put it on spaker." i said wantign to know what he says for my self

he did and i heard shawn ranting

" i knwo you need me to bail you out...but this time im not going to im jsut going to let you sit there and rot." shawn finshed

" shawn..." i cut him off

" shawn what hunter is trying to ask you is, he wants me to join Dx but you have to say yes, plzzzz say yes" i told him forgettign about the dresses

shawn sighed, " why didn't you jsut ask? yes julie you are now part of Dx."

" thanks man, now i have to finsh shoping with this freak." hunter said before hanging up

" im not a freak yo..." i was cut off by the girl

" we have your dresses layed out for you to try on and pick." she said

" its pick and try on" i mummbled

" go and pick out your dresses, im going to get you something for making the team, heres your dads card and one of mine." hunter said handign me the cards

" thanks, but you dont have too," i said grabing them

"yeah i do." hunter said grabing the bags and walkign out

i sighed and went to the rack where she put the dresses, she had a few blacks and reds but more pinks and 'happy' colors. i tryed on most of the blacks and two of the red ones, but i buyed three blacks and the two reds. my favort one was black it was, really short, had no back and it showed off he tatoo that no one knows about...its a dark angel you really can't see the dealtell unless your up close the only thing you can see far away is the red eyes that looked like its in pain. im going to wair it tonight when shawn and hunter interduse me. after i payed she walked out and started to look for hunter

"well well well if it isn't the fisty girl from the car." a guy said from behind me

i turn around quicky to find the two guys from out side that where fighting there

" shit" i mummbled backing up

"yoru not gettign away this time girl." the short on said reacing for my arm

i pulled his arm quickly making him fall on his face, but the other guy grabed me and started pulling me to the doors.

" let me go you fucker!" i yelled.

" no ones going to save you, i own this part of town." he wispered in my ear befoer kissign it

the kiss pushed me off the edge, i forsed all my whight back making him fall on his back and let got of me. i rolled off of him before standing up and looked around, i seen hunter walking back to the dress shop so i ran after him

" oh hunter!" i yelled

he turned around and i grabed his hand, " it time to run, our friends found us...and we had a nice little chat and a broken nose and a painfull back came out of it." i sid pulling him to the closest store

"shit" hunter said speading up

"yeha i siad the same thing," i said, " hey is there a door to the parking lot close by?" i asked a man with a name tage

"yeah, in the front of the store." he said pointing the way

i siad i fast think you and grabed hunters and to pull him along. ass he looked behind us

" theres three of them now." hunter said

"damn it! my feet are killing me." i said slowing down a little

hunter picked me up and handed em his phone, " call vince and tell him we got problems at the mall."

i nodded looked for vinces number, once i found it i hit send

"what is it now hunter?" vince asked

"gee vince i didn't know i was hunty, but thays not the point, me and hunter have problems at the mall." i said looking up to see where the guys where at...they where ganing on us

" what did you two do?" he asked

" we didn't do anything damn it! we are beign chased becasue i wont fuck two guys...who happen to be part of a gang." i snaped

"we're never going to make it to the car..." hunter mummbled

"shit! well why di..." he was cut off my hunter droping me and the phone landing under me

i looked around to find us in the middle of the ten guys, " i feel like im in a mach..." i mummbled so hunter could hear me

" good treat it like a mach, an i give mach" hunter said helping me up

" yeah but who makes the first move?" i asked looking at the guys

" not us,"hunter told me, " look guys we mean no harm we jsut want to go back to work."

" hunter...not a good plan if you ask me." i hissed and the tall dude walked closer to me

" who lets two people go shopping in the middle of work?" he asked

"why should we tell you?" i snaped still a little pissed off about being tuched but this guy

" becasue if you dont you could jsut get your self killed." he said reachign out to tuch me, but i jumbed back.

" we have night jobs...teh run into the day, the boss is my father in law." hunter told him

" can we jsut go?" i asked in a quit voice

"no you can't jsut go, you broke one of my best guys nose!" he snaped

" well he souldn't have fucken tuched me " i snaped back, " i'll do the fucken same to you, but yoru a little scared to fight a girl alone!"

"you think im scared to fight you?' he asked steping closer to me

i mached his step "no im not thinking that i know it." i said with a evil smil

* * *

this is all i have right now, im out of ideas so plzzzz HELP!!! i really need it, my spelling will get better i swear!


	7. vote!

Hey everyone! I was thinking about putting up new chapters for every girl has a messed up life, but I want to know what you guys think! So there's going to be a vote! I'll wait a week, and in that time I'll work on the new chapter, if the votes say yes then I'll post it, but if not I'll still keep it up, but I wont post any new chapters for it. So start voting, and if anything I'll fix the spelling when I'm bored

jazzy- head


End file.
